Signal probes may be used for oscilloscopes, logic analyzers, and other test equipment for probing printed circuit boards. Vias are typically placed on top or bottom of a printed circuit board to which traces may be connected. A stub via is a common via configuration found on a printed circuit board (PCB). Backdrilling a stub via may occur on a PCB to reduce stub length for high bandwidth signals in order to reduce potentially negative side effects of via stubs such as signal reflection.